danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ChocolateRaisinCookie/Characters and Stuff
Orpheus Backstory: After failing to save his wife from the Underworld, a musician turns to a life of despair. He travels the world playing his lyre, his feet moving without a set goal and his hands playing a song without a set end. Stats: HP: 5 (20) Attack: 0 (0) Defense: 6 Power Source: 6 Speed: 8 Powers: Song of Hadestown: Orpheus plays the jig from when he traveled way down under the ground. Three enemies drop whatever status items they were holding and dance, leaving them stunned for 2 turns. (0 cooldown--read passive) Song of Persephone: Orpheus grows reminiscent of Persephone. Three enemies are encased in a cocoon, unable to be dealt damage by anyone but dealt 1 damage for every turn they spend inside. Other enemies must target the cocoon three times to break it. (0 cooldown--read passive) Song of Eurydice: Orpheus grows reminiscent of Eurydice. Any opponent under 5 HP is stunned for 2 turns, and two random opponents are dealt 10 damage. (0 cooldown--read passive) Maenad: Orpheus can sing one more song after he is KO'd. The song will affect an opponent so deeply all their stats are halved. Passives: Center Stage: Orpheus' songs last 4 turns, and while Orpheus is singing, his Defense goes up by 4. After these turns, Orpheus' Defense drops by 1, and Orpheus cannot begin a new song until his Defense returns to 6. Until that time, Orpheus will skip his turn. Matthias Backstory: Fourth wall? What fourth wall? It's been shattered and gone for a long time. He's a character with a tragic end--a mage that betrays his friends and suffers a fate worse than death. Believing he didn't deserve the ending he got, Matthias escaped his story only to end up stuck in another world imagined by a potato god. He decides to fight to bring the reality of the characters' conditions to them. Stats: HP: 7 (28) Attack: 5 Defense: 4 Power Source: 3 Speed: 6 Powers: Reality: Matthias shows an opponent what the real world is. *If the opponent's defense/4 <= 1, the opponent is stunned for five turns, and two other enemies with the lowest defense will be stunned for three turns. *If 1 < the enemy's defense/4 <= 2, the enemy is stunned for three turns, and another enemy with the lowest defense will be stunned for one turn. *If 2 < the enemy's defense/4 <= 3, the enemy is stunned for two turns. *If the enemy's defense/4 > 3, this power has no effect. Rewrite: Matthias redefines any stat of an ally / opponent +/- 5. This will last (target's speed) turns. Silver Pencils: Matthias launches three silver pencils at opponents of his choosing. The pencils deal 10 damage, and there is a (target's power×10) chance of the opponent missing their next attack. I am in control: Matthias transforms into his reality form. He can only use basic attacks, but can only be hit with basic attacks. All cooldowns are temporarily paused. This form lasts for 3 turns. Passives: Corrupted: Should Matthias be KO'd, he will deal 2x the damage of the attack that KO'd him to the opponent who killed him. No more fantasy: Matthias cannot crit a basic attack, and any crits against him will fail. Category:Blog posts